Time Travel, Seriously?
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: Harry Potter sempre fora um imã para confusões mas, viagem no tempo não estava na lista... até acordar quase 30 anos no passado, no ano de 1977 onde seus pais cursavam o 7º ano de Hogwarts. Agora, Harry precisa encontrar um jeito de voltar para seu tempo enquanto tenta esconder sua verdadeira identidade dos Marotos e cursa o 7º ano junto com James Potter e Lily Evans.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, uma autora genial**

* * *

Lá estava ele, o menino que sobreviveu, mais uma vez deitado na ala hospitalar, de cara com um senhor de barba branca, _longa_ que supostamente deveria estar morto. Um acontecimento comum de seu dia a dia.

- Bom dia, senhor estranho. – cumprimentou Dumbledore com um sorriso gentil, mas era possível identificar um brilho de alerta em seus olhos. – Oh, não, não. Não se levante. Segundo Pomfrey, nem deveria estar acordado.

- P-Professor Dumbledore. – balbuciou Harry ainda em choque. – C-como o senhor... o que o senhor... por que... Em que ano estamos? – perguntou de repente.

- 1977. – respondeu o diretor. – Para ser mais exato, 1º de Setembro de 1977.

Harry, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas acabou fechando novamente. O processo se repetiu diversas vezes enquanto tentava encontrar palavras, mas acabou falhando em todas as tentativas. Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo, parecendo não notar que seus punhos estavam cerrados nos lençóis brancos da ala hospitalar, com demasiada força. Voltou a abri-los e encontrou os olhos azuis de Dumbledore que o fitavam com curiosidade.

- Bem, vamos começar com as apresentações, meu jovem. – disse o diretor sentando-se na cama de Harry, nunca desviando os olhos do garoto. – Eu sou Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, diretor dessa escola... Hogwarts é o seu nome. E o senhor...

- Harry... – começou cauteloso e continuou ao ver o olhar de incentivo que Dumbledore lhe lançava. – Harry James Potter.

- Oh, um Potter. Receio não conhecê-lo... um parente distante de Charles e Dorea Potter, imagino?

- Pode-se dizer isso... – murmurou Harry. – Professor eu... preciso falar com o senhor sobre... muitas coisas... preferiria não ser alvo de legilimência, mas podemos primeiro ir para o seu escritório? Acho que não seria... apropriado falar sobre isso aqui.

- Muito bem, senhor Potter. – disse Dumbledore se levantando. – precisa de ajuda? – acrescentou quando viu Harry fazendo esforço para se levantar também

Nesse momento madame Pomfrey, saiu de sua sala e começou a se exaltar quando viu Harry se levantando.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Não pode se levantar! Precisa descansar e não ficar andando por aí! Albus, Pare já esse garoto! Ele está ferido! Não pode ficar se movendo. – gritou ela freneticamente.

- Não se preocupe Poppy, eu ouvi todas as suas administrações. Cuidarei do garoto. – completou se dirigindo para a porta.

Harry, já esperava pelo diretor, na entrada e quando o alcançou começou a andar em direção ao escritório deixando claro que conhecia o caminho.

A caminhada foi silenciosa sendo quebrada apenas pela respiração pesada de Harry e o som dos passos. Como ainda era o começo do ano letivo, os alunos não haviam chegado ao castelo, deixando assim, os corredores vazios. Fato que Harry agradeceu internamente. Quando finalmente entraram no escritório de Dumbledore, o garoto que sobreviveu, avistou Fawkes, que estava miseravelmente pequeno provavelmente, não havia passado muito tempo desde que renascera. Mas a ave já era capaz de voar e graciosamente pousou no ombro de Harry que estremeceu levemente quando ela mordiscou sua orelha brincando.

- Curioso. Fawkes não se socializa com qualquer um... na verdade, é a primeira vez que a vejo tão... hospitaleira com um estranho. Tive a liberdade de tomar sua varinha, senhor Potter... posso te chamar de Harry?

- Sim senhor. – respondeu ele. – Eu... o motivo de eu estar receoso em lhe contar qualquer coisa é... bem, sou de 30 anos no futuro. Eu estava duelando com Voldemort quando um feitiço me atingiu. Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas eu acabei, de alguma forma, viajando no tempo e vim parar aqui.

- E você espera que eu acredite em tudo.

- Não, claro que não senhor. Pergunte-me qualquer coisa sobre o senhor. Nós éramos próximos, de certa forma. O senho me ensinou.

Dumbledore continuou fitando-o sem interrompê-lo.

- É o melhor mago de minha época, provavelmente dessa época também. O senhor é da ordem de merlim, primeira classe. Derrotou o grande bruxo das trevas Grindelwald-

- Fatos que todos sabem.

- O senhor tinha uma irmã mais nova, Ariana que morreu durante uma discussão entre o senhor e Grindelwald que por sinal foi seu melhor amigo. Queria encontrar as três relíquias da morte. – Harry falava rapidamente mal parando para respirar. – o senhor nomeou Sna... não acho que isso não aconteceu ainda... foi o professor de Tom Riddle quando jovem... ele pediu um cargo em Hogwarts quando se formou mas o senhor sabia que ele tinha outras intenções... Acho que é o suficiente.

- Como? – Dumbledore estava claramente chocado. Não conseguia encontrar palavras para continuar.

- Eu precisava saber de muitas coisas senhor. Os tempos mudam e as pessoas também. Estamos passando por momentos de trevas em minha época e o senhor era o meu instrutor.

- Eu acredito em você, mas comece me contando, por que estava duelando com Voldemort? Com certeza não é um oponente que enfrentaria uma criança?

- Bem, eu-

- Parente de um Potter. Suas feições não me restam dúvidas. Está relacionado a James Potter?

- Sim senhor. Ele é meu... pai.

- Entendo... lembra-se de qual foi o feitiço que o atingiu?

- Não senhor. Não consegui ouvir. Mas foi um clarão dourado, diferente de qualquer feitiço que já vi. Professor eu tenho que voltar para o meu tempo. O que eu disse aqui já pode ter afetado as coisas lá. Não sei o que vão fazer! Tudo já estava um caos antes de eu vir parar aqui... Ron e Mione... Gin e os Weasleys! Eu...

- Acalme-se meu jovem. – disse Dumbledore. – O que está feito, está feito. Não há como voltar atrás no fato de você ter me contado. Ainda tenho muitas perguntas como o porquê de estar lutando contra Voldemort. Mas não se preocupe não irei me intrometer.

- Professor-

- Precisarei de tempo para descobrir que feitiço o atingiu. – interrompeu-o Dumbledore. – Receio que precise ficar em Hogwarts até lá. Quantos anos tem mesmo, Harry Potter?

- Eu deveria estar cursando o 7º ano senhor.

- Muito bem. Devemos mudar seu nome também. Há um Potter no mesmo ano. – comentou ele. – Hoje é o início do ano letivo, irei anunciá-lo no banquete de boas vindas... algum problema?

- Não senhor.

- Muito bem. Agora, senhor Potter eu o aconselharia a dormir um pouco na ala hospitalar. Ainda vai demorar algumas horas até os alunos chegarem.

- Sim senhor. – disse Harry se levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado. – Obrigado Senhor.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e logo, o garoto saiu da sala, mas não se dirigiu a ala hospitalar. Harry desejou um quarto aconchegante e entrou na Sala Precisa. Deitou-se na cama e massageou a cabeça que latejava violentamente. Gemeu de leve e fechou os olhos, adormecendo quase imediatamente. Não percebera que estava tão cansado.

**.:oOo:.**

- James, você deveria desistir cara. – disse Sirius dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. – Existem muitas garotas além de Lily Evans... muito melhores, devo acrescentar.

- Cala a boca padfoot. – reclamou James, sentando no assento do trem com um forte 'thumb' enquanto cruzava os braços. – Lily Evans será minha e não vai demorar muito até isso acontecer! – exclamou com convicção.

- Moony, coloque um pouco de juízo nesse cabeça dura! – disse Sirius com falso drama. – O que farei com ele? Estamos perdendo nosso ami-

- POTTER! – veio um grito de fora e logo, a porta da cabine do trem foi aberta violentamente

- Falando no demônio. – murmurou Sirius.

- Lily querida, o que posso fazer por vo-

- Potter, foi você, não foi? – acusou Lily, espumando de raiva

- Do que está falando Evans? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você bombardeou os garotos do primeiro ano com bombas fedorentas! – exclamou, claramente exaltada.

- Hã? O que você tá falando Evans? Nós viemos direto para cabine. Não tem como termos jogado as bombas! – retrucou Sirius.

- Fica fora disso Black! – respondeu Lily secamente.

- Sirius tem razão Lily. Não tem como James ter feito isso. – apoiou Remus.

- Até tu Brutus?

- E-Evans, você está enganada. J-James não fez nada. – disse Peter baixinho.

- Lily, eu-

- Se você fizer mais alguma coisa, Potter. – começou Lily em tom de advertência, interrompendo James. – Prometo que vou te amaldiçoar sem me preocupar com o meu posto de monitora-chefe!

Sem dar tempo para dizerem mais uma palavra, a ruiva saiu escandalosamente como entrou.

- Prongs, não sei o que você vê nela. – comentou Sirius escorregando no assento. – Sua visão é muito ruim... deve ser por isso que usa óculos.

- Pelo menos eu não cheiro a cachorro molhado como você. – respondeu James maldosamente.

- Eu não cheiro como cachorro molhado! – disse Sirius com cara de ofendido.

- Sim, você cheira. – respondeu Remus sem desviar os olhos de seu livro.

- Remus! Vamos Peter, diga a eles. Diga que eu não sou fedido!

- Mals, Padfoot. – respondeu Peter com a boca cheia de guloseimas.

- Odeio vocês! – exclamou Sirius dramaticamente.

- Também te amamos pads. – disse James rindo.

O resto da viagem foi de certa forma silenciosa. Remus, continuou lendo seu livro, parando apenas para jogar uma rodada de xadrez contra Sirius. Sirius, acabou adormecendo depois de jogar xadrez com Remus e roncou o resto do dia. James começou a jogar snaps explosivos com Peter até ficar entediado e passou o resto da viagem olhando pela janela. Peter, comeu.

Quando finalmente chegaram a Hogwarts, entraram no salão principal e se sentaram na mesa da grifinória, esperando o banquete. Nem prestaram atenção quando os primeiros anos entraram.

- Hey, James. – cutucou Remus. – James! – levantou a voz quando o amigo não lhe deu atenção, ocupado demais olhando para uma certa ruiva.

- O que foi Moony?

- Olhe ali. Não, não ali. _Ali. _Atráz de Dumbledore.

- O que tem atrás do Dumbledo- Quem é ele?

- Ele quem? – perguntou Sirius se intrometendo na conversa. – Uau. James eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão gêmeo.

- Eu não tenho!

- Mas ele é igual a você... tirando os olhos. – comentou Peter.

- Vai ver ele é um primo distante. – disse Sirius.

- Vai saber. – comentou James, mas não desviou os olhos do estranho.

Logo, o processo de seleção acabou e Dumbledore voltou a se levantar.

- Antes que possamos nos deliciar com esse maravilhoso banquete, quero dar alguns avisos. – Dumbledore começou a dar os avisos que dava todos os anos. Não entrem na floresta proibida, etc. – E, esse ano teremos um aluno que estará entrando no 7 ano. O senhor Harry Tempus esteve recebendo educação em casa, mas infelizmente, seus parentes acabaram por falecer nesse último ataque de comensais da morte. Ele estará estudando aqui, até que possamos encontrar algum outro familiar. Até lá, tenho certeza que Hogwarts terá os braços abertos para acolher o senhor Tempus. Agora, a seleção. Senhor Tempus?

Harry deu um passo para frente ignorando o burburinho e sentou-se no banquinho de madeira, sentindo o chapéu sendo colocado em sua cabeça. Não iria admitir em voz alta, mas estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. Já havia passado pelo processo de seleção uma vez, mas tinha 11 anos como todo mundo. Agora, era o único aluno de 17 anos sentado no banco absurdamente minúsculo com um chapéu velho na cabeça.

- Hm... interessante. – começou o chapéu seletor. – Um Potter perdido no tempo... Grifinória é a sua casa não? Mas, ficaria bem em outras casas... sonserina, seria uma boa escolha... hm? Quer ficar na grifinória? Seria por causa de Lilian Evans? Ou James Potter? Ou será que é por causa de Sirius Black? Vejo que tem uma ligação com Remus Lupin também. Bem, como desejar. Sua casa será... GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da Grifinória começou a fazer festa, batendo palmas e assobiando. Harry se dirigiu à mesa, sendo recebido por tapinhas nas costas, apertos de mãos, bosa vindas e empurrões amigáveis.

Por um segundo seus olhos encontraram os de sua mãe e percebeu um brilho hostil neles. Não deveria ficar surpreso. Seus pais provavelmente ainda não se davam bem.

- Eu sou Sirius Black. – cumprimentou seu padrinho enquanto começavam a comer.

Era muito estranho, tinha que admitir. Não conseguia se acostumar com a ideia de viagem no tempo.

- Harry Tempus

- James Potter.

- Remus Lupin.

- Peter Pettigrew. Você é muito parecido com o James. – disse sem pensar duas vezes.

- Sério? – Harry deu uma risadinha nervosa, mas não acrescentou mais nada. Sabia que Peter ainda não havia feito nada, as não pode deixar de sentir uma forte antipatia contra o jovem. Apesar disso tentou não deixar transparecer muito em sua expressão e desviou o olhar.

- Como é ser educado em casa? – perguntou James. – Você nunca foi para uma escola bruxa? Tem várias outras além de Hogwarts... Durmstrang por exemplo.

- Não. Sempre estudei em casa mesmo. Meus pais e meu padrinho me ensinavam. – mentiu Harry.

- Você vai gostar muito de Hogwarts. – comentou Remus.

- Harry Tempus? Eu sou Lily Evans. – disse a ruiva se aproximando. – sou a monitora chefe, se tiver algum problema ou dúvida é só falar comigo... Potter, o que está fazendo? Você é o monitor chefe, precisa mostrar o caminho para os primeiros anos!

- Lily, minha flor, você anda muito estressada. – brincou James se levantando e passando os dedos pelas madeixas ruivas de sua 'amiga'.

- Potter! – gritou Lily, mas James já se afastava, orientando os primeiros anos. Bufando em irritação, a ruiva o seguiu.

- Vamos. Vamos te mostrar o caminho. – disse Sirius abrindo caminho na multidão de alunos.

- Temos uma cama vaga no nosso dormitório. Você pode ficar lá. – disse Remus.

- Okay.

Harry seguiu seu padrinho sendo seguido pelo Lupin e por Peter. A última companhia não lhe agradava muito.

Quando chegaram no dormitório, perceberam que as coisas de Harry já estavam acomodadas e organizadas.

- Esse Dumbledore, sempre um passo na frente. – comentou Sirius se jogando em sua cama.

- Dumbledore é incrível. – explicou Peter com os olhos brilhando. – Primeira classe da ordem de Merlin!

- Vamos, Pet, não queremos entediá-lo falando sobre um diretor velho. – retrucou Sirius. – Oh, James, bem vindo de volta. Como foi, senhor monitor chefe? – perguntou em tom zombeteiro.

- Cala a boca pads.

- Mas ainda não consigo acreditar que você seja monitor chefe. – Sirius suspirou. – Você é uma vergonha para os Marotos!

- Nós somos os Marotos. – explicou Remus para Harry. – James e Sirius são responsáveis pelas principais travessuras em Hogwarts. Se você acordar com bombas fedorentas, não se assuste.

- Ahh Remy, você está sendo mau com a gente. – reclamou James fazendo bico. – Nós não somos tão terríveis! Só com as pessoas que merecem... e de vez em quando é legal ver a expressão das pessoas depois das nossas travessuras.

- A gente pode te levar em um passeio noturno um dia desses. – disse Sirius.

- Vamos, Sirius, não leve ele para o mau caminho. – disse Remus.

- Hey! Eu sou um anjo! – reclamou. – Vocês estão todos contra mim hoje! O que? Hoje é o dia internacional de provoquem o Sirius?

- Você deve estar cansado Tempus. – disse Remus ignorando Sirius ao ver Harry bocejar.

- Ah, foi um longo dia. – respondeu Harry timidamente não conseguindo conter outro bocejo.

- Não me ignorem!

**.:oOo:.**

Harry, agora deitado, havia colocado um feitiço em sua cama para que não pudessem ouvi-lo e fechado as cortinas.

- Será que podemos confiar nele? – ouviu Sirius falar.

- É muito suspeito. Ele é igual ao James. – comentou Peter.

- Você só ta dizendo isso porque ele não te deu atenção Peter. – reclamou James. – Mas, você tem razão. É muito estranho um bruxo começar Hogwarts com 17.

- Você ouviu Dumbledore. Ele foi educado em casa. – defendeu Remus.

- Mas, Moony, por que ele precisaria ser educado em casa? Todos os bruxos recebem suas cartas quando fazem 11 anos. – respondeu James.

- Ele pode ser um comensal disfarçado. – disse Sirius e Harry teve certeza que a expressão do Black estava contorcida em desgosto.

- Não devíamos tirar conclusões precipitadas. – disse Remus.

- De qualquer forma, acho que devíamos ficar de olho nele. – Harry ouviu James dizer e não pode deixar de se sentir desanimado.

- Vamos dormir. – disse Sirius. – Podemos falar sobre isso depois. Eu to morto de cansaço.

- Você fala isso depois de passar o dia todo dormindo. – provocou James.

- Mais uma palavra e jogo um feitiço em você _Jimmy. – _retrucou Sirius.

- Boa Noite. – disse Remus e Harry ouviu o som de cobertores sendo movidos.

Continuou deitado olhando para o teto de sua cama, sem conseguir dormir. Logo ouviu Sirius e Peter roncando e as respirações compassadas de James e Remus. Suspirou e virou para o lado fechando os olhos. Sua cicatriz latejava levemente desde que chegara nesse tempo. Se imaginava se o Lord Voldemort dessa época sabia que ele estava aqui. Se não, quanto tempo levaria para descobrir. Fechou os olhos com força e puxou o cobertor até o nariz. Estariam Ron e Hermione bem? E Ginny? Não estariam muito feridos, certo?

Respirou fundo, soltando o ar, lentamente pela boca. Ainda demorou para adormecer, mas quando dormiu, viu-se em meio a um sono perturbado e agitado como acontecia todas as noites.

* * *

**Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, sejam gentis comigo?**

**Espero que gostem e se gostarem, deixem reviews e me deixem saber de suas opiniões. qualquer comentário é bem vindo.**

**Desculpem por qualquer erro de gramática, ortografia ou concordancia... e pelas repetições tb. **

**Espero q gostem**

**bjs**


End file.
